


Five Sentences

by hisuiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only calls family now, only family, but never Dean…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentences

**1\. Linger**  
The things they don’t say hang between them like the smell of smoke from the bars, and the after tastes of their beers, but he just can’t bring himself to say a word and the strained silence remains.

**2\. Meeting**  
It nearly took his death to get his brother back, only he wasn’t his brother; he was nothing like his brother and every time he looked at the thing wearing his brother’s face, he almost wished they’d never met once more.

**3\. Distance**  
He only calls family now, only family, but never Dean… and Dean can’t help but feel further and further away from family with every passing day.

**4\. Hindsight**  
The changes are obvious enough, but the triumphant smile on his brother’s face brings all his fears to the front of his mind and every lie and secret repeats again and again before his eyes… he should have seen this coming.

**5\. Trust**  
Everything was building up, every inconsistency, every secret, every lie; everything was building up and he could feel his ever-constant wall of denial shaking, crumbling… “You’ll always have my back, won’t you Sammy?”


End file.
